First Kiss
by lilacbird
Summary: Hey, oniichan, do you think you'll ever get married?" NejixHinata, Oneshot


Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! This is another story, hopefully it will turn out a bit better then my other one did! It's NejixHinata. I don't like the couple, but hey, it's just an idea I had.**

**Here you go!**

--

Lets go back to before the beginning. Before Hinata began comparing her skills to those of others and losing her confidence. Before Neji had turned cold and bitter. Before the pressures of their inheritance had drawn them apart.

This was the time when Neji and Hinata, innocent and naïve, were very good friends.

When the main family and the branch family gathered to discuss all the boring things children so despise, Neji and Hinata would disappear, immersed in a peaceful, stress-free world of their own.

And their parents would look at them and say 'If only they could stay that way forever' because they knew there was no way they ever could.

There was never much chance of a childhood as a Hyuga.

--

"Hey, oniichan?" Hinata asked Neji one day when they were sitting on the swings in the garden.

"What is it, Hinata?" Said Neji.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

"Married?" Neji contemplated this. "I don't know. One day I'll have to, I suppose. It is our duty to carry on the Hyuga name, after all."

"Our duty?" Said Hinata, puzzled.

"Our job. It's the right thing to do." Neji translated.

"I see. You're so clever oniichan." Said Hinata admiringly. Neji was a whole year older than her, and he could teach her all these cool things, like what 'honour' meant and how to hang upside down from the big oak tree. He was the best cousin in the world.

"Does that mean I'll have to get married, then?" She asked.

"You should, you are the main branch." Neji advised.

"But… what if no-one wants to marry me?" Asked Hinata, fear rising in her voice. It was her duty to get married! She couldn't let her Daddy down by not doing so!

"Why do you think no-one will want to marry you?" Neji asked. She was pretty and kind, so why would she be worried?

"Because… I've never kissed anyone. And nobody would marry someone who doesn't know how to kiss!" Said Hinata sadly, hanging her head.

"Well… I've never kissed anyone either." Said Neji eventually.

"REALLY?" Gasped Hinata. The thought of her oniichan not knowing something was inconceivable to her.

"Y-yeah… so… that means… I won't be able to get married either then." Said Neji worriedly. What about his duty? His responsibility? What about his honour? What about the Hyuga name? Where would it go if both he and Hinata were unable to find a partner? Hanabi couldn't be trusted to lead the Hyuga's! She was just a baby! The Hyuga clan would grow weaker and weaker, and eventually fade out and die.

Neji couldn't let that happen!

"I've got an idea." He declared.

"I knew you'd think of something." Said Hinata, her eyes shining with respect.

"Maybe we should kiss, for the good of the Hyuga clan." Neji suggested.

"Hmm…" Hinata thought about this. Then "Good idea! You're so clever, oniichan. I would of never thought of that."

"Have." Said Neji.

"Excuse me?"

"It's 'would HAVE'. You said 'would OF'." Said Neji helpfully.

"Oh. Ok, I would HAVE never thought of that." Hinata corrected herself. "How was that?"

"Much better. Well done." Congratulated Neji. "Ok, so… how do we do this?"

"I-I don't know!" Said Hinata. Neji was the one who always knew things! Not her!

"Um, maybe you should tilt your head that way, and I'll tilt mine this way…" Said Neji unsurely, tilting his head to the left.

"Ok." Said Hinata, leaning to the right. "Why do we have to tilt our heads like this?"

"I'm not sure." Admitted Neji. "But the grown-ups do it. Maybe its to stop us bumping noses."

"Right. Ready?"

"Yes. One the count of three. One, two…"

"Wait!" Cried Hinata suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Neji.

"Should we shut our eyes or keep them open?" She asked.

"I think we're supposed to close them, but if we do that, we wouldn't be able to see and we might hit heads or something." Said Neji. "So I think I'll keep mine open."

"Ok, I'll do the same then!" Said Hinata, because she ALWAYS copied Neji.

"Right, NOW we're ready." Declared Neji. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

And the gap closed between them in a brief brush of the lips. Barely touching. Not worthy of being called a kiss really. But, a kiss it was christened, and a kiss it remained.

"That was it?" Asked Hinata unsurely. "It was so easy!"

"I must say, I don't see what all the fuss is about." Agreed Neji. "But, if it's for the clan, then…"

"So… that means our future's safe, right?" Asked Hinata.

"Definitely." Neji nodded firmly. "Nothing will separate the Hyuga clan now."

"That's good. I don't want our family to hate each other because of us." Said Hinata, relieved. "Will you teach me how to do a cartwheel now?"

"Yes, of course. Right, what you do is you start on your feet, and transfer your weight from one foot to the other and…" Neji got into a long and complicated method explaining the RIGHT way to do a cartwheel, the awkward moment was forgotten.

--

Hiashi sighed as he watched his daughter and his nephew playing, Neji holding Hinata's ankles to steady her as she stood on her hands.

"What are you watching, Haishi-sama?" Asked his younger sister, coming to the window. "Ah, I see."

"They're so naïve, aren't they? So clueless. They have no idea what it means to be a Hyuga." Said Hiashi seriously. "Look at them playing out there. We should be training them."

His sister sighed. Her brother was always overly serious. Even as children, when she'd thought he was the greatest person in the world, he would go on and on about 'duty' and 'honour' and 'continuing the Hyuga name'.

"Let them enjoy themselves." She said. "They'll never get this chance again. They have to make the most of their childhood while they've still got it."

Now it was Hiashi's turn to sigh.

"You're too soft. You always were."

His sister shook her head and turned back to face the two children playing outside, oblivious to the harsh reality of being born a Hyuga.

"If only they could stay that way forever…"

--

**That's it! As I already stated, I do not like this couple, but I thought this was a nice idea and decided to transfer it onto paper. And luckily, it didn't turn out as terrible as I thought it would!**

** Oniichan Means 'Brother' in Japanese. At least I think it does…**


End file.
